Resistive random access memories may use a material capable of being configured in one of two different resistive states to store information. When configured in one of the resistive states, the material may have a high resistance to electrical current. In contrast, when configured in the other resistive state, the material may have a low resistance to electrical current. The resistive state in which the material is configured may be changed using electrical signals. For example, if the material is in a high-resistance state, the material may be configured to be in a low-resistance state by applying a voltage across the material.
The resistive state may be persistent. For example, once configured in a resistive state, the material may stay in the resistive state even if neither a current nor a voltage is applied to the material. Furthermore, the configuration of the material may be repeatedly changed from the high resistance state to the low resistance state or from the low resistance state to the high resistance state.